<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Village by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161423">The Village</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drag Queens, Gay Bar, Gay Male Character, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other, When ur gay but attracted to ur bf in drag does that make u straight??, gerard doesnt know shit and i love him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank was a stripper. That is, until he got a boyfriend, and now he's not so sure he should be. The obvious solution is to explore a new job, and drag your boyfriend along with, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christa Toro/Ray Toro, Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Village</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I guess we need to talk about my job, huh?" Frank asked nervously, his head lying on his boyfriend's chest.</p><p>"Yeah..." Gerard breathed, running his fingers through Frank's hair.</p><p>"I- I'm not gonna quit for you. Like, not to be rude, but I like my job. I like what I do. I don't wanna give that up," Frank mumbled, turning his head away from Gerard.</p><p>Gerard hummed in agreement, trying to think of ways around the issue. </p><p>Frank was a stripper.</p><p>That was actually how they met. Gerard was lonely and horny so he went to a strip club and a couple lap dances (among other things) later, he was falling hard for the short little punk dressed in lace.</p><p>Now that they were dating, Gerard wasn't sure how to feel. He didn't want Frank to quit his job for him, but he didn't want to share his boyfriend with a bunch of strangers.</p><p>"Let me think on it, baby, okay?" Gerard mumbled, leaning down to place a kiss on Frank's head.</p><p>Frank smiled softly, placing a kiss on Gerard's chest. "M'kay."</p><p>+ + +</p><p>"Frankenstein! Haven't seen you in ages!" Ray Toro exclaimed, reaching across the bar to hug Frank.</p><p>Frank smiled and hugged him back. "Hey, man. What's up? How're you and Christa?"</p><p>"Nothing much, I'm doing the same old stuff. But Christa got into some cosmetology college! She starts in August," Ray grinned, obviously proud of his fiance.</p><p>"Congrats!" Frank exclaimed, a grin spreading across his face as well. "Listen, remember how you owe me a favor?"</p><p>"For saving my ass in my junior year, yeah. What do you need?" Ray frowned with confusion.</p><p>"You guys hiring?"</p><p>+ + +</p><p>"Can't I just stay home?" Gerard whined as Frank pulled him out to the car.</p><p>"No! You gotta come see me!" Frank snapped back playfully, shoving a grumpy Gerard into the passenger seat.</p><p>As Frank started driving, Gerard slowly got less grumpy and more confused.</p><p>"Frankie? Weren't we supposed to take a right there?" Gerard asked.</p><p>"Oh, oops," Frank giggled, continuing to go on a completely wrong route for the strip club.</p><p>Gerard got increasingly more confused as Frank pulled into a, very obvious, gay bar.</p><p>"Frank? What- This is a gay bar."</p><p>"Yeah?" Frank grinned. </p><p>"Why are we at a gay bar?" Gerard inquired, following Frank's lead as he got out of the car.</p><p>"C'mon! I'm gonna introduce you to Ray!" Frank grabbed Gerard's hand and pulled him into the bar, heading to where he knew Ray would be.</p><p>Ray saw them and made his way to the free seats, smiling and shaking Gerard's hand as they introduced themselves before he turned to Frank.</p><p>"You need to head backstage, you're on in thirty. Ask for Melissa and Cameron," Ray directed at Frank, watching as the short man ran off.</p><p>Gerard looked after him, standing to follow before Ray grabbed his hand. </p><p>"Whoa, tiger. Only performers backstage."</p><p>"Backstage? Performers? What is going on?" Gerard snapped, immediately apologizing.</p><p>"Frank hasn't told you? Then I'm probably not supposed to say. It's all good though. Just grab a drink and relax," Ray smiled at Gerard, reaching for a glass. "What do you want?"</p><p>"Water," Gerard replied, his eyes scanning the crowd.</p><p>+ + +</p><p>"Next up is... Frankie Spice!" The overhead speakers announced.</p><p>Gerard had been interested with the first couple drag queens. The way their outfits stood out, and the extravagant makeup was downright entrancing. Everything about them screamed femininity and pride, and it was gorgeous. </p><p>But when he saw Frankie Spice? He was blown away. If he was wearing socks, they would have flown off his feet right then and there.</p><p>She was dressed in a slim, glittery, hot pink dress that stretched from her wrists to her thighs. She wore fishnets and thigh high black boots that stopped just inches below the dress's hemline. But that wasn't the most amazing part, no.</p><p>As Gerard gazed upon her face, he vaguely recognized the cheekbones and jawline under all the makeup. Her hair was hidden by a black wig, and her face was painted almost unrecognisably, but Gerard could tell that that was his Frank. His gorgeous, beautiful boyfriend was dressed in drag and- fuck- he looked amazing.</p><p>Frankie slowly sashayed into the spotlight, revealing hot pink glitter on the sides of her face along with heavy black winged eyeliner. Her eyes looked huge, and the black on her lips would have looked ridiculous on anyone else but she fucking rocked it.</p><p>She grasped the microphone, a new air of confidence surrounding her as she began to sing as slow and sultry as she could.</p><p>"No, your mom don't get it,<br/>
And your dad don't get it.<br/>
Uncle John don't get it.</p><p>"And you can't tell Grandma,<br/>
Because her heart can't take it,<br/>
And she might not make it."</p><p>Gerard audibly gasped as Frankie started to swing her hips to the song, her eyes closing as she started to fall into it.</p><p>"They say, "Don't dare, don't you even go there<br/>
Cutting off your long hair"<br/>
You do as you're told," Frankie croons, slowly leaning into the mic stand.</p><p>"Tell you, "Wake up, go put on your makeup,<br/>
This is just a phase you're gonna outgrow."</p><p>"There's something wrong in the village,<br/>
In the village, oh.<br/>
They stare in the village,<br/>
In the village, oh," Frankie finally opens her eyes, catching sight of her boyfriend staring at her with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. She smiles at him, taking the mic off the stand and starts slowly walking along the stage.</p><p>"There's nothing wrong with you.<br/>
It's true, it's true.<br/>
There's something wrong with the village,<br/>
With the village.<br/>
There's something wrong with the village.</p><p>"Feel the rumors follow you from Monday all the way to Friday dinner.<br/>
You got one day of shelter,<br/>
Then it's Sunday hell to pay, you young lost sinner.<br/>
Well, I've been there, sitting in that same chair,<br/>
Whispering that same prayer half a million times.<br/>
It's a lie, though buried in disciples.<br/>
One page of the Bible isn't worth a life," Frankie closes her eyes again, pouring all emotion into the last line as she stops walking.</p><p>"There's something wrong in the village,<br/>
In the village, oh.<br/>
They stare in the village,<br/>
In the village, oh.</p><p>"There's nothing wrong with you.<br/>
It's true, it's true.<br/>
There's something wrong with the village,<br/>
With the village.<br/>
There's something wrong with the village.</p><p>"There's something wrong in the village,<br/>
In the village, oh.<br/>
They stare in the village,<br/>
In the village, oh.</p><p>"There's nothing wrong with you.<br/>
It's true, it's true.<br/>
There's something wrong with the village,<br/>
With the village.<br/>
There's something wrong with the village," Frankie finally stops singing, letting the lights dim before the audience heard the faint click of heels on tiled floor moving slowly and deliberately towards the backstage.</p><p>The room was silent before it erupted into applause, Gerard being the loudest.</p><p>Ray leaned over the counter, ignoring the waves of paying customers. "What'd you think of Frankie?"</p><p>Gerard just stared at him, slack-jawed, before stuttering out, "C- Can I go backst- backstage? Please?"</p><p>Ray shot him a cautious look before giving him a couple instructions, and Gerard was off.</p><p>+ + +</p><p>Frank was just starting to wipe off his makeup, sad to see it go, when his dressing room door flew open.</p><p>"Hey, man, what-" he started to ask before Gerard was kissing him with desperation. Frank gasped in surprise, and Gerard took that as an excuse to slide his tongue inside Frank's mouth, and Frank was one hundred per-fucking-cent okay with that. He raised one hand with his long, fake, black nails to tangle in Gerard's hair, and left the other to dig into his hip.</p><p>Frank may have forgotten he had the nails, because he dug them into Gerard, immediately jumping back when he heard a yelp.</p><p>"Fuck! Sorry- I forgot I had them on," Frank apologised bashfully, setting his hands on his lap.</p><p>Gerard still had one hand at the back of Frank's neck and the other on his shoulder, and he stared down at his boyfriend.</p><p>"I-" He started before being cut off.</p><p>"Please don't be mad, Gee! I know you don't like my other job, and I realised I only liked it because of the clothing, so I asked Ray about this place and he owed me, so he let me have a night. He said I'm hired if I can come every Tuesday and Friday, and I can get paid more than I did at the strip club. I really like it here, I wanna work here, and I want you to come see me and shit. Please don't-"</p><p>"Frank?" Gerard said, an odd tone to his voice.</p><p>"Yeah?" Frank squeaked.</p><p>"If you don't accept his offer, I am going to start crying," Gerard replied, a grin spreading across his face.</p><p>Frank smiled back up at him, leaning forward to kiss him softly.</p><p>"I love you," he breathed onto Gerard's lips.</p><p>"Fuck you, you conniving bastard. You couldn't have at least hinted at what tonight was gonna be about?" Gerard breathed back, drawing his hands away and leaning back.</p><p>"I didn't know if you'd be mad," Frank pouted.</p><p>"Well, I'm not exactly thrilled you're quitting your job for me, but I love this one a lot more."</p><p>They smiled at each other before Frank shifted with discomfort.</p><p>"Hey, can you get Melissa or Cameron? Melissa has a green mohawk and Cameron has a blonde bun and beard. I don't know how to get out of all this stuff." Frank mumbled, shifting again.</p><p>Gerard chuckled before leaning down to kiss Frank's nose. "Sure thing, love."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yo its me, the author. i take requests n shit. anyways hope u enjoyed the story, n check out my others!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>